


Slut Shaming

by staruplatinum



Series: Overwatch Imagines from Tumblr [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staruplatinum/pseuds/staruplatinum
Summary: a request from my tumblr in which the reader gets slut shamed by our favourite blackwatch commander, Gabriel Reyes.





	Slut Shaming

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Can I request consensual slut shamming by one of the guys? I like your two drabbles

His thick and callused hand groped your throat, holding you down onto the bed. Small gasps left your mouth as you struggled against him, trying your best to beg him for what you wanted most. Gabriel chuckled while looking down at you, admiring your current state. Eyes watery, makeup smudged, cheeks red. He had no idea that he could have this effect on you, but boy was he enjoying it.

“So…”

he trailed off, removing his hand from your throat. You let out a large gasp and cough as you struggled to take in air.

“tell me what you want.”

It came out as more of a demand, and you were happy to reply.

“I want you to-to.. fuck me with your fat cock.. please commander? just stretch me out…” you practically moaned out as you breathed heavily.

Reyes palmed himself through the fabric of his pants, a dark smile appearing on his face. He watched you for a good few moments, hearing your pleas and begging words, yearning for him to fuck you. All the while he thought about how slutty you sounded.

Moments later, you were laying on the bed, face down, ass up. Just how he liked it.

“You’re even in the sluttiest position. Tell me, do you do this for all the other Blackwatch agents you’ve fucked?”

Hearing his words nearly made your eyes roll back. The pleasure his voice alone was causing you to go insane. You needed him. Now.

A sudden smack caused you to tense up, and you shyly peered behind you, only to see reyes’ large hand coming down to your soft ass cheek once again.

“When I ask you a question I expect to be answered. Got it whore?”

You nodded meekly, a gulp leaving your throat as you smirked. “Yes.” Was all you could reply.

It didn’t take long for Reyes to chuckle and undo his belt, pulling his hard cock out and into the open. You remained in your current position, expecting him to “slip it in” when all of a sudden he grabbed you by your hair, pulling you back into him. You shrieked at the sudden pain you felt, begging him to stop, but he didn't let up.

Dropping you on the ground and forcing you to your knees, Reyes’ hand was still firmly attached to your soft hair. He pulled your face closer to his cock, until he was tapping the head of it to your mouth.

“Get to work slut. If you do a good job, maybe I’ll fuck you.”

You weakly reached up, your tiny hands finding their way to wrap around his girth as your lips opened slightly, slowly taking him into your mouth. You started slow, inching your mouth open to accommodate the large size of his head. Swirling your tongue around it, you began to jerk him off with your hand, but your slow pace was beginning to piss the commander off. He placed both hands on the side of your head and shoved his thick cock all the way in- hitting the back of your throat.

Your eyes welled up with tears, looking up at him as he fucked your face. What a pretty sight you were to him indeed. Commander Reyes wasn’t an unfair man though, he did want to fuck you as he promised.

Pulling out, you took in a deep breath of air before Reyes picked you up and threw you onto the bed. Immediately, you went back into doggy style, preparing to take his massive length inside of you. It honestly made you scared. He had to be at least 8inches. That’s the biggest you’ve ever taken..

Without warning, he slammed himself all the way in to the hilt, not stopping to let you adjust to the size. You nearly felt impaled by him. However, after a few moments it slowly began to feel good. You moaned out his name with every thrust, screaming for him to finish you and let you cum, but every time you did he just chuckled darkly, telling you to keep quiet.

It took a few moments, but eventually Reyes leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“How many men have you let cum inside you?”

Hearing those words nearly made you lose it, you knew this was all a roleplay fantasy, but the mere thought of lying and saying you had multiple men cum inside you at once almost made you reach orgasm.

Through heavy pants, you managed to whisper back “I let.. thirteen men cum inside m…me”

_**“Disgusting”**_ he said while slapping your ass again.

“Looks like you’re going to make it fourteen now.” His words, along with his harsh thrusts were killing you. You were quite sure that at any given moment you’d tumble over the edge, and that’s exactly what you did.

As soon as he hit that special spot inside of you, your walls tightened around him and you screamed out his name.

“Fuck” he whispered under his breath.

His thrusts slowed, and soon after he too reached his orgasm, spilling his hot seed inside of you. You could feel it slowly seep out as you both slumped forward and Reyes pulled out of you.

After catching your breath, you cuddled up to him.

“Did I do good, Papi?” You asked shyly.

“Of course baby. You play the role of a slut really well” he said, laughing slightly.

You placed a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering that you loved him.

“I love you too, hermosa.”

 

* * *

 

thanks for reading. this was requested from my [**tumblr**](https://overwatchdaddies.tumblr.com/) <3 please leave a request there if you'd like!

 


End file.
